The Magic Hour
by Zandra's Ashes
Summary: The sky was reminiscent of her childhood kaleidoscope, a mesmerizing riot of fire and ice . Her mother had always called the time just before sunset the golden hour, but that seemed too simple to capture the powerful rush Elizabeth experienced as she stood by John's side. A friend once called it the magic hour and, tonight, she finally understood why.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't make any money from my "borrowing" of these beloved characters.

John had learned the hard way through the years to listen to his gut. It had started churning before they'd even returned from Entara. It was a pre-industrial world, held back only by the devastation the Wraith raids had on both their population and their infrastructure. In spite of the challenges, they were somehow at the cusp of advancement, notably without any of the creepiness of the Genii. Of course Elizabeth had wanted to visit and John had run out of reasons to convince her to stay behind. Reasons he was willing to share, at any rate.

A branch lashed the side of his face and he grimaced. That one would leave a mark. He really wished, this once, that his gut had been wrong.

"Elizabeth!" John reached to steady her when she stumbled over something hidden beneath their line of sight on the forest floor.

They continued running, John sticking closely to her side. It was difficult to navigate through the forest; trees and foliage were thick and there wasn't anything beginning to resemble a path. The trees began to thin out and he was relieved to see his team already across the clearing and approaching the Stargate. They'd been split up soon after the gunfire erupted. McKay headed directly for the dial, Ronon and Teyla taking defensive positions to either side.

John spun around, quickly scanning the forest behind them one last time before they left the tree cover. Still no sign of the locals closing in. He was still stunned at their about face. The Entarins had welcomed his team warmly just days ago, encouraging them to return soon with Elizabeth. Today, warning shots rang out before they'd even entered the heart of town. John swiveled forward again and crashed into Elizabeth's back. She'd halted abruptly just outside the tree line as gunfire erupted suddenly from the east.

"John, look." She swept the hair from her face, her eyes stretching wide as she pointed east. "Ford!"

His head snapped sideways. A slight smile twitched on his lips when he spotted Ford. He'd survived the hive ship after all. The trees were less dense towards the east and John could easily see Fords' ragtag team as they moved in haphazard formation through the forest, the men at its center struggling with a large crate. A raid. The initial rush of relief he'd felt plummeted headfirst into sheer exasperation. No wonder the locals had attacked John's team; they thought they were part of Ford's mayhem.

Fords' team cut horizontally through the forest on course for the Stargate, adding a secondary team of hostiles in pursuit…and crossfire. John's teeth clenched tightly. They weren't going to make it to the gate. He drew Elizabeth back into the tree line and started scanning for better cover. A bullet grazed the tree beside him, sending bark splintering against his face. John cursed softly under his breath. The Entarins pursing his team were closing the gap.

"C'mon." John grabbed Elizabeth's hand, tugging her into motion. They darted away from the gunfire, towards the descending sun.

John's eyes settled on large cluster of rocks against the ridgeline. Maybe they could tuck away there and ride this thing out. He raised his P90, indicating towards that direction and they sprinted towards the rocky bluffs. The forest was thicker here, providing better cover, but his team was now blocked from view.

He slowed as they approached the rocky cliffs, déjà vu falling heavy in his chest as he noted a thick carpet of vines, not quite covering what appeared to be a cave opening.

"Colonel Sheppard, what's your position?" McKay's voice crackled on the radio.

John tapped his earbud. "Guy's, we're cut off. Get out of here while you can. You can come back later when it's clear."

"Colonel, we can wait-" Teyla's voice was lost as an explosion pierced the air, sending tremors rumbling through the earth.

What the hell… It sounded like the blast from a rocket launcher. "Get out of here, that's an order!"

John scowled as static filled the radio. He'd no idea if they'd heard him. He eyed the cave opening carefully, considering the option. That blast had fallen too close, he wasn't so sure they'd have the luxury of riding this out after all. Biting down on his lip, he snatched a couple of smaller rocks that littered the ground around them. Time to test his theory. He swept away the vines and flung the rocks at the opening. There was a silvery shimmer as they crossed the threshold and disappeared. It was just like the entry to the cloister.

Elizabeth nudged his shoulder. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Pretty sure." John wiped away some of the moss covering the nearby wall, finding markings similar to what they'd ignored when he entered the cloister the prior year.

"Welcome." Elizabeth breathed softly, trailing her hand across the ancient etchings. "Ascension."

His gut coiled at the thought of being stuck inside a time dilation field again. He'd loathed the hours of endless meditation and soul searching in the cloister. He shook it off. The gunfire had grown closer; he had only one choice that would ensure Elizabeth's safety.

John snatched another small rock and hastily scratched on the wall of stone near the portal opening. X marks the spot, he thought wryly. It was the best he could manage in the moments he had to spare.

"John, we can't-"

The earth shook as a second explosion struck much closer, the force sending rocks raining down the cliffs before them.

He grabbed Elizabeth's tactical vest and hauled her into his arms so they wouldn't get separated and enter the force field at different times. "Better hold on."

He was confident, but not a hundred percent certain, what they'd find on the other side. He couldn't risk her arriving before he did.

There was an odd glint to Elizabeth's eyes, but she nodded, quickly slipping her arms around his waist. Her fingers latched onto his belt loops just as a third explosion knocked them off their feet and they tumbled through the shield barrier.

TBC- Remaining chapters are basically finished, just editing/polishing.

A/N: It's been several years since I've written, my apologizes for any kind of crazy that slipped by.


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks later…

Elizabeth leaned against the post of the cabin's front porch, marveling at the sky before her. The fiery orange hues of the sun seemed to melt into the deep blue lake. Footsteps vibrated on the decking beneath her bare feet as John exited the cabin and moved to her side. His outfit pieced together from items the villagers had generously donated, almost identical to his attire in the cloister. Elizabeth knew he much preferred his uniform, had it been clean, undoubtedly he would have worn it instead. Fresh from washing up, his wet hair rebelled more wildly than normal; his shirt clung to his damp skin. Her eyes pressed shut and she inhaled deeply, the scent of his soap wafting across her nose.

She'd lost track of how many nights they'd shared while ensconced in the sanctuary of this cloister like village. They'd been fortunate, stumbling across the settlement shortly after they'd arrived. The inhabitants welcoming, instilling them in this vacant cabin just outside the village. There were two bedrooms, but it was small. Intimate. Without the distractions of Atlantis as a buffer, the chemistry she once thought imagined, now flared with raw intensity.

"Elizabeth." John's thumb brushed against her cheek. "Open your eyes."

She braced herself. During these quiet moments, whenever their eyes locked she felt her self-control shatter. Patched too many times in the prior weeks, now it was thread worn. In Atlantis, the idea would have been inconceivable, but here more than anything she longed for the moment that last thread finally snapped. Something had irrevocably shifted between them and instead of continuing to fight, she found herself leaning into the riptide.

Cautiously, her lashes flickered and she peered towards him. A jolt thundered through her body when his gaze fixed on her, speaking volumes with just the slant of his eyes. The space between them had somehow evaporated and the air seemed to bristle with expectation.

He swallowed deeply and turned back towards the lake. "You're missing the sunset."

She slowly exhaled the deep breath she'd been holding, hoping the brilliant final rays of light concealed her flush. Slowly, she turned back towards the horizon. It wasn't Atlantis, but it was still stunning.

The sky was reminiscent of her childhood kaleidoscope, a mesmerizing riot of fire and ice. Her mother had always called the time just before sunset the golden hour, but that seemed too simple to capture the powerful rush Elizabeth experienced as she stood by John's side. A friend had once called it the magic hour and, tonight, she finally understood why.

The light was fading rapidly now, darkness marched across the skyline in earnest. A soft breeze rolled through and her long curls rippled about her bare shoulders, her skirt rustling against her knees. Elizabeth watched until the last embers faded to black and then swiveled, grabbing her sandals from the chair behind her. They'd been a welcome gift from the villagers along with several light sundresses, saving her from the constant wear of her uniform.

"Ready?" John turned to find her hopping off balance as she tried to slip the sandals on. He chuckled softly and reached to steady her, one hand on her arm, the other landed at the small of her back. "We're going to be late for our dinner reservation."

"Is there a good wine list?" Her voice breathless, failing miserably to ignore the heat radiating up her spine from his touch.

His hand stayed nestled against her back as he guided her down the stairs. She tilted her head back, glancing over her shoulder, catching his eyes crinkling in amusement.

"Funny. Though the mead is growing on me." John steered her down the path that cut through the woods to the village. "Got to watch Walsh's though, that stuffs got a kick."

"Hey, did you check the cave today?" Elizabeth couldn't believe she'd hadn't thought to ask earlier.

John's his hand fell away from her back. "Nothing." He finally said, his voice flat.

She reached out, lightly touching his arm. "We'll hear from them, John. You know better than anyone how long it could take."

His muscles were rigid beneath her hand. He pulled away and silently headed down the path again. Even without news today, they knew their team on Atlantis was working to extract them. John had found a note and supplies days after they'd arrived. She'd studied the markings near the cave, worn and mostly unreadable, they'd been little help. Elizabeth had pressed the villagers for assistance, but they appeared to understand little about the energy source protecting their village. It was odd really. There was no monster here to fight, no horrible trials to overcome; Elizabeth was at a loss as to why these residents hadn't yet ascended.

"John, I'm sorry. This was my fault." It was her choice, her insistence to visit this planet. If she would have been more patient-

"Elizabeth, don't." His tone clipped.

Every time she mentioned the mission, conversation stalled and his body grew rigid with tension. John's team was close, Ford had been a difficult loss. She knew about John's visit with Ford's cousin, it had been gut wrenching and John carried that burden with him still. Since the hive…she thought he might find some closure, but any hope of finding peace with the situation shattered the moment they spotted Ford sprinting through the trees.

He walked faster now and Elizabeth struggled to keep up on the uneven path.

"You're not responsible for what happened to Ford." She called.

"But I'm responsible for what happens to you." He abruptly stopped and reeled around to face her. "He's still out there because I haven't been able to bring him in. He did this." John raised his arms indicating the area around them.

"We're alive." Elizabeth worked closer towards him. "This isn't so bad, John."

The overgrown path was difficult to navigate with only the soft shimmer of the moon as a guide. Her shoe caught on a protruding vine and she stumbled into him. His arms tightened around her and he pulled her up, flush against him. A sliver of moonlight illuminated his eyes, simmering in a way that made her stomach roll in delicious anticipation. His hand softly trailed down the side of her face, under her jawline, drawing her mouth towards his lips at a slow, excruciating pace.

"John, Elizabeth! I was wondering about you. Dinner is about to be served."

Elizabeth's heart plunged. She peered over John's shoulder. Walsh, one of the villagers, was rapidly approaching.

John's hand cupped Elizabeth's chin, drawing her eyes back to his. The regret she found in his eyes echoed that churning within her heart. "Later, Elizabeth."

Her pounding heart resonated through her ears and she softly exhaled. Later…

A/N: I hope you enjoyed. More chapters to come…


	3. Chapter 3

Voices echoed down the path. Elizabeth dimly remembered the village and the dinner that waited. Walsh still waited just meters away on the path, chattering idly about his day. He reminded her a bit of Rodney, actually. He could go on for minutes completely absorbed in the topic, never noticing no one was listening.

For once, she welcomed the momentary reprieve it granted. She was still slightly disoriented from the rapid turn of events. One minute ago John's lips were a centimeter away from her own and now his breath fell hot against her ear, sending delicious chills racing down her spine.

"We have to go, Elizabeth." He whispered. "Besides the sooner we get there, the faster we can escape."

John's hand fell to her hip and he shifted back. She blinked slowly, allowing the world around her come completely back into focus. A sly smile stretched across John's face and she realized John knew exactly how he was affecting her. She attempted a half-hearted scowl and pushed past him.

"Come, come." Walsh hurried them onward towards the village.

John fell in beside Elizabeth, their shoulders brushing as they walked. Walsh filled the few minutes that remained on the path with talk of new variations of mead he'd been testing using seasonal fruits.

"I've a new batch that's ready, come give it a whirl before you sit down to dinner." Walsh looked expectantly towards John as they reached the village.

"That's an offer I can't refuse." John's hand fell onto Elizabeth's. "Joining us?"

He was going to have to stop touching her, she realized. She was losing the ability to think clearly and words were not coming as easily as they should.

"Elizabeth?"

She hadn't missed the hint of amusement in his voice. "Maybe later." Definitely later, she thought, but now Andara was heading her way and she needed to pay her respects to the village leader.

John squeezed her hand softly and headed off, leaving Elizabeth smiling like a smitten school girl at the deliberate gesture. It hadn't escaped her notice that in the past weeks their bodies had shifted into a familiar kind of auto-pilot with each other. He no longer startled when she touched him or grabbed him for balance, which she did far too often with the bumpy path to the cabin. It was his fault she was so unbalanced lately anyway. She liked having him invade her personal space, too much probably, but that didn't mean it didn't affect her.

She was constantly off kilter from his sheer proximity, from the underlying tension that hung in the air between them. Her skin still sizzled each time their shoulders brushed and her breath caught whenever his fingers swept errant strands of hair from her eyes. There were a hundred other little things that had begun to seem completely normal here, but they wouldn't be here forever. Before she could truly shed the last of her resistance, she needed to know they'd survive the return to Atlantis.

"Elizabeth, I told Walsh to give you more time. I know you are fond of our sunsets." Andara smiled kindly as she reached her. She took Elizabeth by the elbow, leading her towards the main table.

"It's all right, we were almost here." They'd almost been someplace else altogether, Elizabeth thought ruefully.

"Yet I sense he interrupted something." Andara steered Elizabeth around and regarded John thoughtfully. He stood at the far end of the table where the mead was laid out, still speaking with Walsh. "I know, you've told me many times. You're not together. But it's just such a waste, my dear. He is quite handsome."

Normally Elizabeth would have laughed off one of Andara's pointed barbs, but tonight… with her skin still blistering from his touch, she could only nod in quiet agreement.

One of the local teenagers appeared suddenly beside her and nodded towards John. "Sheppard noticed you staring at him, he thought maybe you were thirsty."

Thirsty. That was a loaded statement. Hungry was more appropriate. He'd noticed her staring. Smooth, Elizabeth. She shook her head briefly trying to force the lusty haze from her mind. It didn't work. The teen awkwardly thrust the cup into her hand and scampered away.

Andara's laugh broke through her mask of mock exasperation and she nudged Elizabeth towards the community table. Elena, who guided the meditation classes Elizabeth attended, was making her way towards them.

"I brought you a plate." Elena dropped down beside her. "As you can see, I loaded it with twice as much food as you would, so you'd best get to work."

Elizabeth's eyes stretched wide as she sat, noting the amount of food on that plate. Despite her efforts to stay aloof, she'd grown close to Andara, Elena. She looked at the faces gathered around the table and realized she'd grown quite fond of all of them. They had weeks, months, yet to go before the Atlantis team would be able to extract them, but Elizabeth knew would miss them all when that time came.

The aroma of the hearty meal dusted across her nose and her stomach growled in response. Tonight's meal was fresh made pasta along with vegetables she'd help to harvest just that day. Delicious as it was, she found she was too restless to eat very much. After a few bites, her thoughts wandered while she poked aimlessly at her food.

She finally stood and walked a few yards, her eyes scanning for John. He was usually pretty easy to find, always surrounded by the men and children. Both were constantly milling about, anxious for tales of adventure. John had initially indulged, but as the days stretched on, he'd started hedging. It was no wonder. All stories eventually circled back to Atlantis, his team, and the separation weighed heavy on him.

She spotted John holding his glass high to get her attention and then he pointed towards the river. Elizabeth noted his already empty plate and nodded back in understanding. John often escaped the communal dinners early. He spent his time winding through the trails near the banks of the river and the lake. She frequently joined him. The lands surrounding the village were stunning and the extra activity helped her sleep better, not insignificant with the pills from Carson far away on her nightstand in Atlantis. She watched John until he rounded a distant bend, moving out of sight.

Elena edged up beside her, her expression thoughtful. "Have you ever wondered why John takes all those long walks after dinner?"

Elizabeth's brow arched questioningly. To avoid talk of Atlantis, she'd thought.

"There are several ladies in this village who would welcome his…companionship."

Elizabeth's mouth opened softly in surprise. She'd been naïve not to realize the possibility. Twisting uncomfortably, she swallowed back an unwelcome flood of emotion.

"You needn't worry, John made it clear that he isn't available." Elena seemed unusually pleased by Elizabeth's discomfort. "He's certainly doing his part to deter that type of attention, he steers clear as much as he can from them now."

Elizabeth's hand darted for her temple, rubbing softly. She'd only recently noticed the swiftly shifting gears in their relationship and today…it felt like they had burned out the clutch. It was a lot to process. A clatter of dishes started to roar and they turned back to help clear the remains of dinner away.

"You might consider helping the man out, Elizabeth. You can't expect him to wait forever." Elena smiled devilishly. "Although there is something endearing about watching a grown man squirm from the wrong women's attention."

Elizabeth raised her glass and gulped the last of her mead.

"Come, let's get you a refill." Elena's soft laughter floated on the breeze. "I think you're going to need it tonight."

Later after the dinner had been cleared away, she wandered into the town circle and snagged a seat before they all were taken. A great bonfire had been lit, the crackling fire a soothing backup to the small group of musicians with rustic string instruments. Elena had joined the few who were already dancing and Elizabeth settled deep into her chair, ever wondrous of these group of ancients. They were more hedonistic than any she'd met before, beyond their commitment to mediation and self-awareness, they had a great appetite for food, drink… life.

Swirling skirts caught her eyes and she looked up to find Andara by her side. She draped a jewel toned shawl onto Elizabeth's shoulders. "It would be easier to stay warm if you let a certain handsome pilot stay closer to your side."

These ancients also had a great affinity for love; their attempts at matchmaking never ending. It forced her to wonder when…and why, she had determined hard work and good living had to be mutually exclusive.

Elizabeth tugged the shawl close. "Andara, you act in the best interest of your people. I see it, I've watched you. They come first. Hard as it may be to understand, this is better for my people."

Andara sat down beside Elizabeth, her face crinkled in concentration. "I may act in the best interest of my people, but I've never let my own well-being sacrifice from my responsibilities."

Elizabeth softly sighed, wishing Andara had better timing. Not only had Andara brought John back to the forefront of her mind, but also because John hadn't been wrong. Walsh's mead was stout and she was at the cusp of speaking too freely.

Elizabeth's brows furrowed together in concentration. "It's something that could cause complications. At the very least, a conflict of interest that could split my focus. I can't condone any actions that could put my team at risk." It was Elizabeth's well practiced mantra, yet tonight, she was no longer able to convince even herself.

"I didn't give you enough credit, Elizabeth. You have a strength of character that is quite rare." Andara slowly stood up and started making her way back toward the fire where more of the villagers had joined in dance.

She paused and turned back. "Perhaps, Elizabeth, you underestimate the strength you could find partnered with John. Together, I have a hard time imagining you being weaker in any sense that could threaten your expedition."

Silently, Elizabeth lifted her mead and drained the glass. Somewhere deep inside, her perception was evolving. For the first time, instead of dwelling on the archaic rules of right, wrong… complicated; she instead considered the possibilities.

A/N: Sorry, I realize I'm really delaying the bliss in this one. If you've read my works before, you know I can only hold out for so long. And thank you all who have taken time from your busy days to leave reviews. A couple of you have mentioned continuing other works. Please let me know if there are any specifically you are interested in and I'll see if my muse cooperates. I've been feeding it lots of Halloween candy and s'mores, so the odds are in your favor.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Much later and after the last embers of the bonfire had waned, Elizabeth carefully made her way back to the cabin. Inside, she peered into John's room. Empty. Her stomach churned with relief and... disappointment. She wandered back out to the porch. The soft moonlight danced upon the lightly rippling lake waters. It would be a beautiful night to wait, but she was exhausted from all that had transpired that day. Returning inside, she washed up and reluctantly made her way to bed. She eyed the wardrobe, but she was bone weary and didn't feel like changing. Instead, she unhooked her bra and lazily tugged it out the sleeve of her dress before crawling into the soft bedding.

Elizabeth was foggily aware she'd begun tossing, turning. Without Carson's sleeping pills, she often couldn't elude her frequent nightmares. She struggled to fight off sleep and awaken, but couldn't seem to open her eyes. They were so heavy…

 _Startled awake by a sound, voices, growing closer, she jumped out of bed and found she was wearing familiar white hospital scrubs. Frantically, her eyes tore through the room noting the hospital bed, clinical smell and cold tile floors._

Elizabeth jerked in her sleep, but not enough to fully awaken her. This isn't real, she thought, not quite convincing herself before being swept into the darkness again.

 _They were trying to get in the door. Elizabeth could hear them talking about her medicine. There was nowhere to run._

"Elizabeth."

 _She turned, swirling to locate the source._

"John _?"_

 _Run, she thought, spotting a door she hadn't seen before. Behind the door was a shadow of a man. His voice seemed more urgent now._

"Elizabeth!"

Her eyes burst open and darted wildly around. Firm hands were on her shoulders, gently shaking her awake. She gasped for breath, cold chills thundering down her spine.

"John?" Her voice was hoarse.

The bed dipped as he tucked in behind her. His muscled arms encircled her, tugging her back against his chest. He was a wall of heat and she willingly melted into him. The remaining traces of terror started burning away as he held tight, gently stroking her hair.

"You all right?" John's breath fell hot against her ear.

Too focused sorting out what was real and what wasn't, for once she forgot to even worry about what was right or wrong. Want surged as the strongest of her chaotic emotions and she turned into him. She tucked her head into his neck and inhaled deeply, threading her fingers through his hair.

John sucked in his breath and loosened his grip. A fresh type of terror seized her heart as his body stilled. Her hands dropped to his chest and she pushed away. Moonlight filtered through the windows, softly illuminating the hesitation in his eyes.

"You were having a nightmare. Elizabeth." John propped up on one elbow. He reached out and grasped her arm, halting her retreat. "I wasn't sure if you were really awake."

"Definitely awake, John." There wasn't a cell in her body that wasn't clambering for her to close the gap between them.

His hand moved to her face and he stroked his thumb along her cheekbone. "Then tell me to stay." His voice low, gravelly.

A storm of emotion thundered through her body. She froze, pinned beneath his eyes. It was everything she wanted and the reality of it overwhelmed her. The moment stretched and he released her. He rolled off the opposite side of the bed and left the room without looking back. The cabin rattled a moment later when the front door swung firmly shut.

Elizabeth jumped out of bed, silently cursing herself. She moved quickly through the cabin. Somehow, inconceivably, she'd let him walk away. She yanked open the front door and spotted John already yards away, making his way down to the lake. She walked out onto the deck and grasped the railing, her head falling towards the ground.

In trying to protect herself, do what was best for the expedition, she had risked too much. The thought of losing his friendship was sobering. She was a diplomat, communication her specialty, and yet somehow this…he… was something she hadn't given a hundred percent. She watched John settle onto the ground near the edge of the water. A moment later, he started chucking rocks against the lake, sending them skirting across the glassy surface. She took a deep breath and steeled her resolution. She could still salvage this.

Still wearing the strappy dress, Elizabeth shivered in the light breeze. She considered turning back inside for a blanket, but knew she'd stalled long enough. Her bare feet tread gently down the steps and into the grassy meadow that lay between the cabin and the lake. Quiet as she was, she noted John's body tensing as she crept closer. He dropped the last rock and propped his elbows on his knees, staring resolutely forward.

"Go back to bed, Elizabeth." John's eyes never left the lake. "You need to sleep."

She gingerly settled in beside him, her hand on his shoulder steadying her descent. Touching him had been a mistake. She couldn't resist trailing her fingers down the strong lines of his back before coming to rest at his hip. His head dipped toward the ground, a soft sight escaping his lips. Elizabeth shivered again and tucked her knees into her chest. She leaned closer to his warmth and rested her head against his shoulder.

John shifted suddenly and her heart clenched painfully, thinking he was pushing her away.

"Get over here." His voice rasped against her ear, sending delicious tingles racing down her neck. "You're going to freeze."

The cool night air wasn't the only reason she was trembling, but she didn't protest when his arms tucked under her knees and around her back, scooping her up and pulling her within his arms. A moment later he resettled her on the ground in between his legs, her back snug against his chest. A delectable heat seeped into her body.

His hands rubbed her arms. "You realize ignoring this is starting to make things worse."

Her nerves rioted from the press of his body. She struggled to focus, to find the words. "The consequences-"

"Be damned." His arms tightened around her. "You know, one day our posting in Atlantis will come to an end. I'm not planning to wait around for them to tell me when I'm allowed to live."

"Or love?" She offered.

He fell silent. Vividly remembering John freezing within her arms the first time she'd hugged him in the gate room, her teeth pressed harshly against her lip. She should be treading more carefully with him.

The scruff on his chin scraped deliciously against her neck as he tucked his head down and pressed his lips against her bare shoulder. He certainly wasn't freezing up now, she mused. His mouth was hot on her skin, sparking a yearning that pulsed like wildfire through her veins. She peered over her shoulder and found his eyes simmering with delicious want. They had weeks before they could return to Atlantis, she considered hazily. There was time later to figure it out. Her right hand stretched back towards his face, her fingers delving into his thick shock of hair. She grasped onto the strands and tugged him closer, until his mouth clamped hungrily down upon her own.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks for reading and for taking the time to leave reviews. There are 2-3 more chapters coming, so follow if you'd like alerts when the next chapter drops.

I've also cleaned up half of older stories, so you may want to check them out. They should be a much more enjoyable read now. I'll keep working on the others as time allows. Updated stories include: Love Bug, Just a Little Snow, The Post it Note, Playing in the Rain, Occupational Hazard, Honor the Fallen, A Noteworthy Day, Civil Disobedience, Truth or Dare, A New Year's Resolution, Unrequited, It was a Different Life.


	5. Chapter 5

Four months later...

Elizabeth stretched out before the lake, basking in the rays of the warm sun against her damp skin. She ran her fingers through her wet hair in a halfhearted attempt to tame her curly locks which had reached new lengths after months without a haircut. John had returned to the cabin for dry clothes, he was scheduled for an afternoon work assignment in the village. Elizabeth had already completed hers. She'd started just before dawn, assisting with the village baking. She'd returned mid-morning coated with flour and in desperate need of washing up.

Swimming had been John's idea. She bit down on her lip, remembering the press of his bare skin upon her own. It had been a rather good idea, she thought, smiling lustily. The villagers never came here, preferring the river for fishing, so their little lake was always secluded.

In fact, over the past few months, they'd increasingly been left to their own devices. The after dinner tone of the village had quieted significantly. They now held bonfires once every six nights, instead of nightly, adding either meditation or having quiet family time on the other nights. John and Elizabeth selfishly indulged in those newfound hours for themselves.

One of her favorite indulgences was swimming late at night under the soft light of the moon. Maybe it was something about the dark, not being able to see well, but it was as if she could feel each individual molecule of water lightly caressing her skin. Plus, she considered, there was the whole lack of bathing suits thing that turned the experience into something altogether decadent. The temperature on this planet stayed blissfully moderate. Even so, they kept wood stocked near the shore, just in case. They could easily build a fire on the rocky shore and still enjoy any cooler nights.

Reluctantly she stood, her shoes dangling in her hands. They'd return to the lake that night, she decided, but now she wanted to say goodbye to John before he left for the afternoon. Kiss him goodbye, rather. Her fingers brushed against her swollen lips and she remembered the feel of his lips devouring her own just minutes ago. After months of living together, she'd expected the ardor to taper off, but instead the heat had only flared with more intensity.

She shook her head, hoping to jar the lusty thoughts from her mind. It didn't work, but she still managed to get her feet moving towards the cabin. She'd only taken a few steps when familiar voices drifted on the wind. Her heart skipped and her footsteps came to a dead halt. Her eyes pinned to the spot where the village trail emerged from the woods. A moment later she saw them.

"Teyla!" Elizabeth's arms darted into the air. "Over here."

She sprinted over to meet them. Ronon swept her off her feet into a brief bear hug.

"That was for putting up with Sheppard all this time." Ronan's voice was gruff. "You've been here for weeks?"

"Months." Elizabeth said, a bit sadly. Not for the time lost, but for this precious time with John coming to an end.

"Where is Colonel Sheppard?"

She'd missed Teyla's melodious voice. Missed them all more than they could know. Elizabeth nodded toward the cabin and started walking in that direction. "How did you get here? Find us?"

"Andara met us as we entered the portal, she directed us this way. As we suspected, they have offered to let us leave rather than let McKay touch the power generator." Teyla's eyes arched toward McKay.

"It's not like I would have broken it." McKay looked indignant. "Though taking the ZPM was tempting."

Her heat sank with disappointment. She'd thought the villagers knew more than they'd let on. But why would they have kept them here?

"Elizabeth?" John's voice called from the cabin.

Her breath caught as John emerged from the cabin onto the deck and she didn't even try to manage a response. John had pulled on his black cargo pants and boots, but his black shirt was haphazardly tossed over his bare shoulder, exposing what she considered a luscious expanse of muscled chest. She blinked rapidly and tried to morph her face into an expression of indifference. Hiding this from his team was going to be much harder than she'd considered.

From the corner of her eye, she noted Teyla's watchful eyes on her, narrowing in concentration. They flashed to John before returning back to settle pointedly upon her. Elizabeth's teeth pressed into her lips. Maybe if John's team hadn't arrived to find him half-dressed and both of them with wet hair in the middle of the afternoon, it would have taken Teyla longer than one minute to start suspecting.

John moved down the steps rapidly, his eyes intently scanning the empty lake front where she should have been. "Elizabeth?" His voice louder now, laced with concern.

"Sheppard!" McKay called, his face lighting up. "Thank goodness. It took us forever to walk here and I'm starving. "

A delighted grin stretched wide across John's face. "It's about damn time."

Elizabeth trailed slightly behind as John's team raced to meet him. John paused to tug his shirt down over his damp skin, before swiping a hand over his head. She smiled softly. As if he could possibly tame that thick shock of hair. Wet hair, she thought, twirling a strand of her own realizing it couldn't look much better.

"It's only been hours for us." Ronan shrugged with mock indifference. "Again."

McKay looked genuinely contrite. "You were-"

John waved him off. "Yeah, yeah. Time dilatation field, we know." Nodding towards Elizabeth. "Not my first rodeo."

At the mention of Elizabeth, the tight cluster of his team broke apart, making room for her in their circle. She found John looking somewhat expectantly at her. Somehow their time had slipped away without them ever deciding how to handle their return, but now she suspected their options were limited. They would fail miserably to hide this and his team was all too perceptive.

Elizabeth forced her eyes away and inhaled deeply while trying to settle her racing heart. She spotted Rodney wandering closer to the cabin.

"Do you have anything to eat in here?" Rodney called, before disappearing inside the cabin. He emerged seconds later. "This place is tiny! You must have been on top of each other the entire time."

A rush of heat flooded Elizabeth's cheeks.

Teyla's mouth opened softy in surprise before settling into a knowing smile. She nodded encouragingly towards Elizabeth. "It seems we have much to talk about."

The initial excitement from being reunited with his team was starting to fade from John's eyes.

"I guess we'd better grab our things." John said, his face scrunching in concentration.

She knew what was running through his mind. It would be different back on Atlantis. They would be different. Her legs felt leaden as she followed him inside.

John had finished stuffing his pack within minutes. He now lurked in their bedroom doorway, his arms stretched high as he leaned into the door frame above. The look on his face was unusually somber. Feeling his eyes upon her, she shifted uncomfortably and tugged at her uniform. She already missed the soft fabric of the sundresses she'd lived in the past months. Elizabeth carefully folded the borrowed clothing and tucked them away neatly in the cupboard. That was it. She slowly turned around the room taking in one last look and found herself turning into John's arms.

"This isn't over." His fingers threaded through her hair, his thumbs sweeping her cheekbones gently. "You got that?"

Before she could answer, his lips crashed down upon hers with an intensity that made her head swirl. His hands fell to her waist, his fingers skimming beneath her shirt. His mouth suddenly veered towards her ear and he blazed a tortuous path down her neck that took her breath away. Her head fell back and she gasped for breath.

John drew away suddenly. "You ok?"

Elizabeth's hand fell to her stomach as she struggled to regulate her breathing.

"Much better than ok. I just wasn't expecting that." She finally managed, bringing her eyes down from the ceiling to meet his. "Just don't surprise me like that once we're back in Atlantis. "

"You mean just not in public, right?" John closed the gap he'd put between them and a sly grin broke across his face.

"I still get to do this once we get back to Atlantis." He pressed a kiss to her collar bone. "And this." He moved to the other side of her face, pressing a kiss to her neck. "Right?"

His voice rasped sinfully against her ear, her shudder of appreciation probably only feeding the beast. She tugged his face back up, her lips brushing softly against his. "And this. Yes. "

Reluctantly, she pulled away, knowing they'd already taken too long. It was a damn miracle Rodney hadn't burst in already. Hoisting her daypack upon her shoulders, she turned to find John rubbing his chin absentmindedly as if deep in thought.

"Even if we're on the far corner of the balcony and no one could see us? Or.." He arched a brow speculatively. "What are your thoughts on storage closets? There are a lot of them-"

"Behave." She swatted playfully at him, unable to suppress her smile. "At least for a while. It's a long walk back to the portal."

John turned to his small pile of belongings. His mischievous smile faded into concentration while he methodically tapped varying pockets on his rucksack and pants, mentally inventorying varying knives, weapons and heaven only knew what else he had stashed on him. Apparently satisfied, he turned his attention back to Elizabeth and nodded. It was time to go.

"Finally." McKay grumbled as they exited the cabin. "What were you doing in there? You took forever."

Elizabeth ignored the remark along with the knowing look Ronon and Teyla exchanged. She instead glanced over her shoulder, one last poignant look at the cabin before turning to the lake. In this sanctuary, she and John had grafted together their hearts, creating a love more powerful than she'd ever experienced before. She would miss it desperately.

"Elizabeth, there is something you should know." Teyla nodded towards McKay.

"Yes, yes, yes. I was getting around to that." McKay had his tablet in hand, jabbing furiously at the screen. "Hammond contacted us just before we were set to go through the portal to get you. The Daedalus is in orbit above us. Elizabeth, they are set to beam you out as soon as the barrier is dropped, they want you back at Earth for a briefing."

From the corner of her eye, she saw John's head snap in her direction. Her mouth opened softly, but words slipped furiously through her fingers. An excruciating moment later, her head angled slowly towards John, his eyes locking fiercely onto her own. The air stilled as their eyes bored into each other's, reading shared disbelief and pain.

"The IOA …. Oh. Well. Anyway, there you have it." Rodney's voice trailed off, realizing he'd lost Elizabeth's attention. "They, ah, they'll have a ZPM to power the gate at Stargate Command by the time you're ready to return. The trip there will still take you a couple weeks on the Daedalus, but you can return to Atlantis the second you're done, for whatever that's worth."

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth. I know you are anxious to get back to Atlantis." Teyla squeezed Elizabeth's arm gently. "I understand how difficult it is to be apart from those you care about."

"We should go." McKay picked up his backpack. "The Daedalus is broadcasting a continuous short range signal. I'll know the second the barrier is dropped."

"No need to worry, Dr. McKay, we'll wait until you've reached the portal and we'll ensure everyone is through before we secure the village again." Andara emerged from the woods moving towards them. "Elizabeth, may I have a word before we say goodbye?"

She took Elizabeth's arm and guided her away from the group. John swallowed deeply. She could still feel his eyes upon her as they made their way down to the lake.

Elizabeth's limbs felt leaden, her heart numb. There was nothing of consequence to answer for here, there was no reason the IOA would remove her, but that icy fear still rocked her body. She had to acknowledge the tiny chance she wouldn't be coming back to Atlantis.

"Don't you worry about that, my dear. Things have a way of working out as they should."

Elizabeth turned with surprise. "Worry about what?" It was as if Andara had been reading her thoughts.

Andara sighed softly, her eyes turning out towards the lake. "You've helped us more than you know, Elizabeth. I owe you an apology. Several actually."

Elizabeth felt slightly off kilter. She hadn't met many ancients that were apologetic.

"I knew, of course, how the portal works, but I withheld that from you. As soon as you and John arrived, I could see your thoughts, memories. Those of my kind call it a gift, but sometimes I wonder. Most of the time I work hard to tune it out, but I was curious about you."

Elizabeth felt her jaw dropping slowly. "So you?"

"I saw John's time in the cloister, how he'd help them shed their burdens and ascend. I saw how you and John help Dr. McKay. He could have ascended, had it been his choice. It has been years since any of my people had ascended. Those of us that are left, we've lived our entire lives here. We have lived well here under the protection of this village. Too well. We'd lost sight of what was most important. Your arrival woke us from our privileged lives and forced us to accept a responsibility that we'd long avoided."

"You could have let us leave? We've been gone from our team for six months." Elizabeth's mind reeled at the thought.

"Was it so bad, Elizabeth? Without Atlantis standing between you, your relationship with John evolved into something deeply meaningful, unique. It's rare, this special bond you've melded together." Andara started walking slowly around the lake.

Elizabeth trailed along at her side. "But-"

"Elizabeth, like I said, we have much to apologize for. We are grateful for your time with us. You and John, Elizabeth, you taught us about selflessness. The way you resisted your feelings for the better of your people. It was misguided, your restraint, but your intent resonated with us. We reflected upon this, strived to strengthen our character. It took time, months, but finally this week, some of my people have started to ascend again." Andara stopped turned to her. "This gift will not be forgotten. "

Elizabeth was speechless.

"Come now. Let's get you back to the portal before nightfall."

"I'd like to say goodbye to everyone."

Andara smiled fondly upon her. "Of course my dear. They are waiting for you."

TBC, I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for taking the time to read and for the reviews.


	6. Chapter 6

Their journey to the portal was uneventful, but seemed to drag on endlessly. John was silent, bristling with a quiet intensity. Elizabeth peered at him from time to time, but his eyes bore straight ahead, never turning to meet hers. Ronan and Teyla flanked them and though they were safe behind the shield barrier, their eyes were ever watchful. Rodney alone chattered idly, never seeming to notice the tension around him.

They'd been walking for over an hour when they finally reached the ridge line. They stalled before the cave where John's team would be permitted to cross the portal and would return to Atlantis via the Stargate. Ronon grabbed a quick swig of water, while Teyla's watchful eyes continued to scan the area around them. A moment later, Rodney snapped his fingers rapidly to get their attention before taping his earbud.

The ancients must have dropped the barrier allowing the Daedalus' radio transmission to finally break through. John was somewhere behind her now and Elizabeth didn't want to turn around to meet his eyes. She ached at the thought of saying goodbye.

"Yes, yes, yes. Give us a couple minutes and she'll be ready to depart." Rodney wrapped up his conversation and glanced towards Elizabeth. "Novak is ready."

Oblivious to her distress, Rodney began rambling off a virtual shopping list of items he wanted when she returned from Earth. Teyla took his arm, drawing him away while he chattered on.

Elizabeth's skin prickled and she knew that John had edged up behind her. She turned, finding him closer than she realized. Her palms landed on his chest as she tried to avoid crashing into him. A sense of urgency flared through her body, there were so many things she should say. Instead, her hands fisted into his shirt and she lowered her eyes, pushing her forehead into his chest.

He gently pressed a kiss into her hair, his fingers trailing down her curls. She released his shirt, her hands falling, strumming along his sides. He grasped her head, drawing her up and firmly guiding her mouth to his. His lips were dry, the friction sending spirals of heat down her spine. Her hands stretched to his shoulders, drawing him closer and deepening their kiss. A moment later, she was breathless and it took every ounce of self-control she could harness to break away from his lips.

She shifted slightly, the side of her forehead coming to rest upon John's cheek. His hands were still in her hair, his thumb tracing light circles behind her ear. She needed to go, but wanted to feel him pressed against her just a moment longer.

Her fingers trailed down his muscled arms, stalling at the crook of his elbows. She squeezed softly. "I'll be back before you know it."

"Better be." He murmured against her ear.

She was dimly aware that Rodney's voice had trailed off to complete silence and could only imagine the horror on his face. She had seconds before the Daedalus would beam her up so she grudgingly let go, taking a half step back from John.

"I love you." Her voice a whisper, but he heard, his head nodded almost imperceptibly. Though it was the first time she'd told him, his eyes searing into her own were the only answer she needed in return. Moments later she was on the Daedalus, reality crushing the air from her lungs. This separation was going to be harder than she could have imagined.

John stood frozen, reluctant to emerge from the sublime rush of that kiss. Her goodbye had burned away the shadows that ravaged his mind after discovering she was being sent back to Earth. Remembering her final words, he felt a smile stretch slyly across his face. Over the years, she'd seen into the darkest parts of his being, yet somehow she loved him. It was a heady sensation.

He finally looked up, pretty sure his facial expression was somewhere left field of professional. Most likely it was closer to outright cockiness, but he really didn't give a damn. This was his team, they knew he and Elizabeth all too well. They'd have figured it out sooner rather than later.

"What was that?" McKay squawked. His face was a brilliant flush of indignation.

"What?" John shrugged his shoulders feigning ignorance.

"What do you mean what? You know exactly what I mean, Kirk. We all saw that kiss."

"Oh, that." John felt a full on smirk takeover his face. "Yeah. I can do that now."

"Pretty sure she's the one who started that." Ronon quipped, the corners of his mouth twitching with amusement.

"Unbelievable. You and Elizabeth?" All the color drained from Rodney's face. "I need to sit down. Anyone have anything to eat? I think my blood sugar is low, I'm feeling..."

"Faint?" John offered, pressing his lips together, casting his eyes speculatively towards Ronon and Teyla.

"Hey, I do not faint! I-"

"John, it pleases me to see you happy." Teyla's smile was warm, but she seemed distracted. "Perhaps we should be getting back. You can share more of your time away and I'm sure you're anxious to hear reports from when you were gone."

"Reports from when I was gone?" John scoffed. He routinely put off reading mission reports for days, Elizabeth or Lorne always brought anything unusual to his attention. "How long was I gone in your time anyway, 3, 4 hours?"

"Less than six, but there have been some developments." Teyla's eyes arched pointedly towards Ronan. "I'd feel more comfortable briefing you back on Atlantis."

"Let's go." Ronon was already walking. "Before they change their minds about letting us leave."

John eyed them carefully wondering what they weren't saying. At any rate, they had a point and with Elizabeth gone, he was more than ready to get off this rock.

McKay slumped back against rock wall near the entrance. "I don't think I can walk. Maybe I am feeling faint." He sounded morose

"C'mon, McKay." John hissed, grabbing McKay's elbow and tugging him into the cave. "After six months on this planet, I'm overdue for a beer."

"I thought perhaps losing the beard would take priority." Teyla turned back, a knowing smile on her face.

John ran his fingers down his chin, finding the stubble not as overgrown as when he'd left the cloister. "We'll see. I think it's grown on Elizabeth."

TBC: I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading and for the reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth was barely aware she'd arrived on the Daedalus. She missed John already, the thought of the days stretching between them was brutally unpleasant.

"Elizabeth. Are you all right?"

Blinking her eyes rapidly, she finally focused on the room before her. "Steven?"

"Good to see you. I understand you took a little unscheduled leave." Caldwell's face morphed into an awkward smile at his joke.

She nodded and offered a reluctant grin in return. "Genius, right? It didn't even cost me a full day of PTO."

Steven's smiled stretched wide now, she'd never realized he had so many teeth. He nodded towards the corridor and they began walking in the direction of the board room.

"So what's next, Colonel? Briefing and one way ticket to the Milky Way?"

They reached the door and he motioned her inside. She headed directly towards the coffee, delighted to find a fresh pot.

"They'll have some food here in a minute, but I remembered you were fond of coffee."

She inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma. "Fond may be an understatement."

She bypassed the conference table and settled into a deep chair near the window. Taking a sip, she peered over the cup watching Steven settle into the chair adjacent to her. It occurred to her that if she needed a litmus test to taking her relationship with John public, Steven would be ideal. She bit her lip in consideration. On the other hand, he'd made no qualms about his desire for John's posting, she could be hand delivering the info that would make that a possibility.

Caldwell crossed a leg and settled back against the chair. "You look deep in thought. Anything you care to share?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, just enjoying the coffee. Too much probably."

A comfortable silence fell and Elizabeth used it to savor each sip of the rich dark roast coffee.

Caldwell softly cleared his throat. "Elizabeth, you were gone a long time. I know the trip to Earth is the last thing you want."

Her eyes rolled. "You think right. I know it was just hours for them, but I feel like I abandoned my team on Atlantis."

"I can't begin to imagine, I only know how I'd feel in your position." Caldwell shifted forward, propping his elbows on his knees. "I'd be looking for any possible excuse to get out of this briefing on Earth."

She smiled wryly. "I've tried that before. It didn't go so well for me. The IOA can be…very insistent. I thought it best to push through and get back as soon as possible."

Steven nodded. "From what I've read in mission reports, the Ancients don't tend to be very forthcoming. Has that changed? Did they share any technology with you, any intel making that briefing necessary?"

"No, it was almost more of a test than anything else." Elizabeth was thoughtful. "For whatever its worth, I believe we passed."

Steven abruptly stood up. "Good enough for me. We'll arrive at Atlantis within the hour, you'll be free to return to your team and resume command."

"Wait. What?" She jumped up and grabbed his arm, her questioning eyes locking onto his.

He smiled easily now. "You can hardly return to Earth with the technical issues we're having with our systems."

Bewildered, she faltered. This was radically unlike Caldwell's by the books mentality.

"What did you do?" She finally asked.

"Beyond my control. Systems malfunctions of indeterminate origin." He shrugged, failing miserably to portray innocence.

Elizabeth surprised them both when she threw her arms around him, gifting him with a brief, giddy hug of delight. He awkwardly patted her back and boasted a proud, endearing smile when she drew away.

"Thank you, Steven."

A small crew swept into the room, setting up a small array of food. Elizabeth's eyes remained on Caldwell. She couldn't think of any ulterior motive he'd have in helping her. Something Andara said popped into her mind and she couldn't help but wonder if they'd been somehow responsible for influencing this change of heart.

"Dinner?" Caldwell nodded toward the spread.

Elizabeth's stomach growled loudly at the sight. Simple, comfort foods from Earth. Nothing had ever looked better.

"You don't have to ask me twice."

Later that night, Atlantis…

Elizabeth's return to Atlantis was surreal. She'd been gone for six months, yet most of the crew probably had no idea what she'd experienced, if they'd even been aware she was gone in the first place. She curbed her urge to hug them all and snagged her laptop, ready to retreat to her room.

"Where's Colonel Sheppard?" She was more than a little surprised he hadn't been around to greet her.

"We tried to reach him and let him know you were returning, but we haven't been able to contact him." Chuck answered. "Carson and Major Lorne have requested a word, but they're at the mainland now. We weren't expecting you back for weeks. They should return within the hour."

"Ok, let me know when they're back." She headed towards the stairs. "And let me know if you see Sheppard."

John was probably busy burning his old, worn uniform or had busted into his hidden stash of beer. Quite possibly, he was in the shower taking advantage of the convenience of modern plumbing. The thought was enticing and she doubled her footsteps back to her quarters.

After indulging for far too long in the luxury of a proper shower, she bypassed the uncomfortable uniform in favor of soft black yoga pants and tank top. Pausing before the mirror, she was temporarily at a loss as to handle her lengthy locks. She bundled her hair loosely atop her head, curls spilling out haphazardly as she secured it with a hairband. She shrugged and moved on. She kind of liked it.

John didn't answer her on the radio. It wasn't like him to fall off the radar and her nerves bristled with an all too familiar sense of concern. It was the same twisting sensation that normally only coiled within her before she found out something had gone terribly wrong. John wasn't off world, he wasn't on a mission. She'd just been in the control room, everything was fine. She took a deep breath and tried to shake off the foreboding premonition. Things would be different between them here on Atlantis, she just needed to adjust to him not being at her side all the time.

She slowly blew out the deep breath she'd been holding and opened up her laptop. After a quick glance through email, she began sorting through mission reports that had been filed in her absence. She opened the Entara mission report and scrolled down the page reading carefully. There was an update to the original report, entered by Lorne just a few hours ago. Her heart stopped cold as she read. She pushed away from the desk and jumped to her feet. She had to find John.

His quarters were empty. Moving as fast as her flip flops allowed, she descended a tier, heading towards a wing of empty offices and unassigned staff quarters. John's team had recently appropriated one of the rooms there and had cobbled together a rec room of sorts, with an odd assortment of furniture and the all-important TV/DVD combo. She entered the corridor where the rec room was and almost collided with Lorne.

Lorne heaved a sigh of relief. He'd been looking for Elizabeth everywhere, a task that would have been easier had she remembered her radio. He had to cut her some slack, though. After six months away, he'd probably forget more than the radio. Taking advantage of her surprise, he steered her out of the hallway and back around the corner.

"Major?" Elizabeth's eyes seemed incredulous at his audacity. "Chuck said you wanted to speak, can it wait? I need to find Colonel Sheppard."

"That's why Carson and I wanted to talk to you. After you disappeared on Entara, we went back and found-"

"I know what you found. I read the mission report." She was looking behind him, anxious to get on her way.

Lorne probably shouldn't have been surprised Elizabeth had already caught up on the mission reports.

"It's just that Colonel Sheppard didn't take it well." Lorne eyed her carefully. "Carson was relieved to find out the Daedalus was bringing you back."

"What did John do?" Elizabeth's eyebrow had arched painfully high.

Lorne was taken by surprise. "I didn't say-"

"You didn't have to. Evan." Elizabeth reached forward and put her hand on his arm. "Will you just take me to him?"

Something familiar glinted in her eyes. A sense of urgency and desperate concern that he'd only seen before when John's team was in danger or overdue. He was missing something here.

"Come on." He took a step back and stretched his arm out, inviting Elizabeth back into the hall way. "They don't know you're back, I had just gotten back to them when I heard you coming."

They were just a few steps away to the rec room when the door swished open. Ronon exited the room to the opposite direction, his hands clasping behind his head, his face tight with frustration.

Teyla emerged behind Ronon her hand falling gently on his lower back. "Come back inside. Stay with us."

When he didn't answer, Teyla moved around to face him. She spotted Elizabeth as she turned and her eyes stretched wide with surprise. Ronon turned around, following Teyla's stare, and his eyes fixed on Elizabeth. He gave a slight nod and his shoulders seemed to relax as his arms fell back to his sides.

Evan stayed by Elizabeth's side as she walked towards them.

"I'm sorry, Teyla." Elizabeth reached out and squeezed Teyla's shoulder.

"Thank you." Teyla's eyes were filled with sorrow. "It is good you are here."

Lorne had been on Atlantis long enough to get that John and Elizabeth were close, but he was still puzzled by everyone's excessive relief at her return. He'd come to fill her in and suddenly, he was feeling more and more like he was the one in the dark. It was a little bit like deva vu, now that he thought about it. The last time John had crushed a glass panel in anger was when he'd been infected with the Iratus virus. Elizabeth was the only one he'd allowed to visit, maybe the only one trusting enough to visit him in return.

Elizabeth peered into the rec room. "Where is he?"

"In here." Teyla's hand went to Elizabeth's shoulder and guided her into the room.

Lorne trailed behind them as they entered the room. The room was split into two areas, the space to the right held three couches and a TV. McKay was still slumped against the couch on the right, same as where Lorne left him minutes before. His tablet uncharacteristically laid untouched at his side. Lorne had never seen the man stay so quiet for so long and while there had been many, many times he'd wished for such a blissful silence from McKay, now he could only call it disturbing.

He watched Elizabeth's eyes pan the room. She flinched when she spotted McKay looking pale and despondent. She turned past the bank of floor to ceiling windows and past the TV before spotting John perched rigidly at the edge of the couch towards the back of the room. His elbows were propped on his knees, his head in hands. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed, undoubtedly zeroing in on the white bandage wrapped securely about John's right hand.

Elizabeth glanced over her shoulder, her eyes settling questioningly upon Evan. He didn't know why, but he was starting to feel like he was intruding. He shifted uncomfortably as her steely eyes evaluated him as though trying to come to some sort of decision. Just as he was considering bolting, Elizabeth gave a slight nod as though somehow satisfied. She turned, quickly crossing the room to reach John's side. She reached out, her fingers threading through his hair before trailing her hand down to his shoulder.

"Elizabeth." John breathed.

John's head still hung heavy in his hands, his eyes had never left the floor. But they must have, Evan considered, how else would John have known who it was?

"Ford came in on his own. They said he felt guilty about what happened on Entara."

He could hardly make out John's words. Ronon pushed past him, moving closer to Teyla. Evan shifted deeper into the room giving them more space. From here, he couldn't miss the agony in Elizabeth's eyes as she looked at John.

Evan sucked in a gasp of surprise as she descended onto John's lap, settling onto his knee. One hand cupped the back of his neck as she tucked her head down and pressed a kiss just beside his ear.

"I'm so sorry, John." Elizabeth's voice was soft and tender.

Her other hand palmed his cheek and their noses brushed as she drew his face around to hers. John's eyes pressed shut and he leaned into her, tucking his forehead against hers.

Evan felt something akin to a sucker punch to his gut and instinctively turned his eyes away. He shouldn't be seeing them together. Even more, he shouldn't be seeing them while they were like this. Raw, but somehow, not vulnerable.

"Ford appeared to be much better when we left on the mission. Carson had hoped…" Teyla's voice trailed away.

"You couldn't have known. Carson did everything in his power." Evan interrupted. He hated to see them shouldering this guilt. There was nothing they could have done. "Ford had been taking more and more of the enzyme, his body had grown tolerant. He'd reached a point that he couldn't keep a consistent supply to sustain him and the detox was just too much."

John shifted, his arms extending behind Elizabeth's back and under her legs.

"Get over here." His voice a whisper as he pulled Elizabeth with him while he leaned back against the couch. He resettled them with Elizabeth still firmly within his arms and her legs draped across his lap. Her hands threaded through his hair and their heads tucked closely together.

Evan was blatantly staring at them now. They were almost unrecognizable, a pile of tangled limbs drawn together like magnets on the couch. Elizabeth looked like a college student in her yoga clothes with her hair piled loosely on top of her head.

"He was just a kid." McKay's eyes were cast downward. "I should have stayed, worked with Carson-"

"There's nothing you could have done." Ronon started to pace.

There was an edge to Ronon's voice and Lorne suddenly understood his frustration. Ronan didn't like watching them beat themselves up any more than he did. It wasn't easy to witness.

"I would have liked to have held the ritual prayer." Teyla's teeth pressed into her lips. "He shouldn't have been alone."

Elizabeth tilted her head away from John and directed her eyes towards Teyla. "Aiden knew how much you all cared for him, he would never have returned otherwise."

"Elizabeth." McKay seemed to notice her for the first time. He sat up and his eyes swept across the room, finding her nestled into John's tight hold.

Evan would have expected horror on his face, he'd always wondered if McKay cared for Elizabeth more than he'd let on. Instead, he seemed strangely satisfied to find her with John. He nodded and a tiny smile flickered across his face as he resettled back against the couch.

Evan's head fell heavily towards the floor as he finally pieced it all together. It was no wonder they'd seemed so relieved at Elizabeth's return. They'd all known. A hundred random innocuous moments sprang into his mind, all suddenly tinged with new meaning. Images of John and Elizabeth together flitted through his memory while he wondered how and when. The more he reflected, the more he wondered how he'd even missed all the signs in the first place. His face tightened, remembering how often he'd given Elizabeth a hard time when she'd worried because Sheppard's team was overdue. Evan wasn't sure what he'd done to earn her letting that pass, because Sheppard certainly would have killed him by now had she told him.

He looked up and found John eyeing him. "Sorry about the mess earlier." John's eyes darted to his bandaged hand and then back to Evan.

Evan shrugged. "I didn't have to clean it up."

"There's a fridge on the other side, some beer inside."

Evan's feet were moving before John even finished. He grabbed the first six pack within reach and returned, passing them around. McKay didn't look enthusiastic, but took a bottle anyway. Elizabeth sat hers in the floor, she didn't really have a hand to spare with one hooked around John's shoulder. Her free hand returned to John's chest, her palm resting right over his heart.

"To Ford." John raised his bottle.

"May the ancestors watch over him." Teyla said, before turning expectantly towards McKay.

"What?" McKay turned, finding all eyes on him, and cleared his throat. "Oh. Yes. To Ford. He was a good friend…when he wasn't lacing our food with drugs."

"Rodney!" Teyla admonished.

"Or trying to shoot you while you were unarmed, upside down in a tree?"

"Ronon." Teyla sighed in exasperation.

"You got to admit, he certainly kept things interesting." John smiled sadly.

"He will be missed." Rodney said quietly.

The sound of bottles clinking filled the room. John turned his bottle up briefly before passing it to Elizabeth. While she took a sip, John's hands trailed from her knees down to her feet. He frowned and tugged the flip flops from her feet, one at a time, flinging them in the floor. Seeming satisfied, his hand closed around her feet, squeezing them softly.

"No, no, no, no, no." McKay turned away, looking slightly green.

"What is wrong, Rodney?" Teyla asked, her eyes stretched wide with concern.

"He's touching…her…feet." McKay set his beer down and jumped up, his hand scrubbing down his face as if to wash away the horror.

Evan almost snorted his sip of beer. "Her feet? McKay, his other hand is probably grabbing her-"

Teyla elbowed him and Evan wasn't sure whether to be annoyed or grateful that she cut him off. He glanced down at his beer. Almost empty. He was leaning towards the latter.

"But it's her feet! Who knows where they have been. It's just…ewe." McKay's voice squeaked. "Ford would have understood this. Ronon, help me out here."

Ronon's hands went up, begging off, but the corner of his lips twitched with amusement.

"Teyla!" Rodney sounded indignant as her soft laughter rolled through the room.

Elizabeth's back shook while she tried to suppress her own laughter. An unabashed smile stretched wide across John's face.

"Ford would have laughed his ass off at you and you know it." John managed, before pulling up one of Elizabeth's feet and kissing the top of it.

"Ewe, stop." Rodney sputtered and headed towards the door. "Sheppard you are unbelievable."

Elizabeth threw John a look that screamed behave. "Rodney, wait." She called.

The room grew silent as they waited. Finally McKay turned slowly back around. A sheepish look graced his face and he finally shrugged. Their collective laughter filled the room.

John released Elizabeth's foot, accepting the beer she pressed back into his hands. "Ford did this." She whispered.

Lorne didn't understand, she didn't seem upset about whatever Ford had done. Then he looked around the room. They were mourning their friend and in the process, knitting the fabric of their friendship closer together, pulling him and Ronon into the fold… and they'd barely known Ford.

John nodded at Elizabeth and their noses brushed before he pressed a kiss to her cheek. His eyes then swept around the room and he smiled. "Ford did this."

TBC…. Next chapter is complete. I just need fresh eyes so I can try to proof it one last time. Thank you for reading and for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed!


	8. Chapter 8

It was almost dawn when the others moved to depart. Elizabeth could hardly believe they'd all stayed up so late, but they'd been reluctant to leave each other's company. Carson had stopped by to check John's hand and had stayed with them. Though John's knuckles were puffy and bruised, the stitches had held to Carson's satisfaction and he redressed the wound with a much smaller bandage. Lorne and McKay left at one point, returning with huge submarine sandwiches from the mess hall for everyone. John had slipped away long enough for a shower and to change into some battered jeans and a soft worn t-shirt. He'd returned clean shaven and Elizabeth found herself missing the rough scraggle on his face.

Lorne paused in the doorway and looked back to John and Elizabeth. "I'll swing by the control room, tell them not to expect you today. They can call me first if anything comes up. You two should grab some shut eye."

Elizabeth smiled, sensing a bit of guilt beneath Evan's offer. He'd always reminded her a bit of John, actually. They both shared that quick, sarcastic humor and were incapable of hiding their feelings when they disagreed with her. She'd had to stare Evan down on more than one occasion when he didn't share her level of concern when John was overdue, but he'd always stepped up and come through for her, however grudgingly. Elizabeth had a feeling she'd more easily get his cooperation in the future.

"I'd like to plan a service for Ford. Tomorrow maybe. If that's alright." McKay looked toward her.

"Of course." She nodded.

Teyla smiled fondly at Rodney. Her hand went to his shoulder. "We'd all like to assist. We should talk more after we rest. Perhaps after dinner?"

"What about breakfast? I'm starving." McKay's normal bluster was heavily subdued by both exhaustion and sadness. He had a childlike quality of vulnerability when he was like this and had he been closer, Elizabeth would have hugged him at that moment.

Ronon grunted. "For once I agree, McKay. Let's grab some food."

"Really?" Rodney looked surprised and delighted. "Great. Anyone else?"

"I could do with some coffee." Carson chimed in.

"All right then. Let's talk later tonight." John look at his watch and blanched. "Much later. 8 p.m. Back here."

Once they'd all left, the room seemed to hum with the white noise of Atlantis. It was familiar and soothing and the lack of sleep hit suddenly struck Elizabeth hard. She thought John was about to speak when he stretched and a huge yawn escaped his lips.

"Well, honey, we're home." John tucked an errant curl back behind her ear. "Where the heck are we going to sleep?"

Good question, she thought as she rubbed her eyes. They'd only cleared the crew quarters closest to the control room and all of those rooms had tiny beds. She didn't relish the thought of sleeping alone, maybe they should just shut their eyes and stay where they were. She could already feel herself drifting away.

"Come on." John nudged her side to rouse her. He shifted her legs from his lap and swiveled her around so she could easily stand. He stood up and reached for her hands, gently pulling her to her feet. "I've got an idea about that."

He led her out of the rec room and left down the hallway. Most of the doors were open and she soon realized this hall consisted primarily of sleeping quarters. John guided her into last room in the hall before closing and locking the door. Elizabeth scanned the room. It was at least double the size of her current quarters and it had a balcony. Elizabeth's smile stretched wide as her eyes settled upon not one, but two twin beds pushed side by side, aligned perfectly flush. John had disappeared with Lorne for a few minutes earlier in the night and now she understood what they'd been up to.

"It's perfect." Elizabeth opened the door to the balcony and stepped outside.

It was half the size of the balcony outside her office, but the intimate space instantly appealed to her. John followed her outside. He pulled her back against him and crossed his arms around her chest.

"But we can't just move in here together, can we?" Elizabeth's eyes fixed on the horizon. A golden speck of light was growing stronger each second, a new day was dawning.

"I don't see why not. No one's ever down here, but we can restrict access to this hall if you don't want anyone else to know. It's not like we can't open up other hallways if we need additional living quarters or needed to create larger ones for anyone."

Elizabeth would have been too tired to protest, but he'd get no argument from her. She loved every part of living with John. Loved that he was the first person she saw every morning, the last before she drifted off to sleep each night, and it truly was sleep, she hadn't had a nightmare since he'd begun sharing her bed. Plus, she considered, he looked pretty damn sexy stretched out in bed. Definitely a keeper.

"Elizabeth?"

"Hmm?" His breath fell hot on her neck, distracting her more than a little.

"I love you too, you know."

"I know." And she did, but hearing the words still made her heart swell.

She turned, capturing his face between her hands and dragging his mouth down to hers. He pulled away too quickly, his hands landed on her waist and he held her in place as he shifted away.

He nodded her attention back towards the horizon. The tiny dot of light had grown, now flaming gloriously against the water as dawn broke. "You're going to miss the magic hour."

Instead of turning back to watch the sunrise, her fingers latched onto his belt loops and she pulled herself back into him. "This is whats magic and I don't want just an hour. I want a lifetime."

She paused and her mouth opened softly in surprise. She hadn't meant to say that, or say that like that, or…oh. Crap. This lack of sleep thing was definitely affecting her brain. Slowly, she peeked up over her lashes. John seemed completely unfazed and she blew out the deep breath she'd been holding.

He trailed his finger along her jaw, then tapped her nose lightly. "I'll take that as a yes to the moving in together?"

She'd swear he was trying not to smirk. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Yes."

He scooped her up so quickly that her head spun. "What are you doing?" Her voice was closer to squeaking than speaking.

"Carrying you over the threshold, I missed that on the front door. Isn't that a thing?" John carried her from the balcony into the bedroom. "Isn't it supposed to be romantic or something?"

He plopped her on the bed and tumbled down on his back beside her. Another yawn wracked his body and she couldn't help but laugh. She propped up on her elbow and traced her finger down his chest. "It's a wedding thing, John."

"Oh. A wedding thing." His brows furrowed and he looked adorably stumped at how to respond. "Well, there's always cake at weddings. Cake is good."

Elizabeth's brow arched towards him.

He scratched his head, before jabbing his finger in the air. "And open bars. Liquor is good."

She needed to put him out of his misery. Her fingers tapped his chest. "This is good. We're good exactly where we are. No need to panic just yet."

He grunted in dissent. "Maybe not exactly where we are. We can do better." He reached towards her and latched on, pulling her atop him as he resettled on his back.

He had a sinful look in his eyes that made Elizabeth melt against him with want. She leaned in towards his lips, but he tilted his mouth just out of reach.

"John?" There was a sudden hesitation in his eyes she didn't understand.

He sat up, pulling her along with him, and propped his elbows on his knees. His hand braced her back as she stayed perched on his lap, her legs straddling his. His other reached for a strand of her hair and he twined it through his fingers, before tugging it gently and letting go.

He finally met her eyes. "It's not marriage that makes me-"

"Terrified?" Elizabeth offered.

"I was going to say uncomfortable." John swallowed deeply. "Just so you know, when I think of all my tomorrows, well. You're always there."

If anyone could actually kiss your soul, Elizabeth imagined they'd feel the way she did at that moment.

"It's just the wedding part that makes my skin crawl, all those people watching you. I hated my wedding, I didn't know three fourths of the people there. It was like it was for them, instead of for us. It just all seemed kind of stupid."

"I never liked the idea of a big wedding anyway. We could always elope. Maybe a small ceremony with just our closest friends." Elizabeth tucked her head down and pressed her forehead into his own. "I mean, of course, if and when that day comes."

"When." His lips brushed hers.

"Hmm." She threaded her fingers into his hair. "Okay."

"No. I'm asking." He kissed her again. "When?"

She pulled back in confusion. She'd been awake for at least twenty four hours and she was pretty sure her mind was playing tricks on her now. John shifted sideways and tugged something out from his pocket. Just when she thought she was going to tumble off his lap, he settled them back down. He held up a gold band with a delicate weave of Celtic looking knots.

"Marry me, Elizabeth."

A jolt of surprise thundered through her body. She loved him with every fiber of her being, but she didn't understand why he was asking her now.

"We have time, John. You don't have to rush because you think I-"

"I'm not rushing. Andara helped me get the ring. I was planning to ask you before we returned, I was half afraid you'd walk away from this once we got back to Atlantis."

"And Ford.." Her voice trailed away.

"Case in point. We can't push pause on our life waiting for the right time, we might not get a second chance."

Elizabeth's heart hammered within her ears. John wasn't wrong. They faced great challenges in the Pegasus Galaxy and powerful enemies weren't the only threats to their relationship. If today's events had gone differently, she'd still be heading to Earth and her return to Atlantis uncertain. She stared longingly at the ring.

"You can pick out whatever you want next trip back to Earth. Just say yes."

"Yes." Her hands were around his neck and she drew him into her lips. "Yes."

He pulled away, fumbling with the ring before managing to slip it onto her finger.

"And the ring is beautiful, John."

Her lips struck his again and this she wasn't about to let him edge back away. She grasped the sides of his face and pushed insistently, deeper into their kiss. John's legs straightened and she gasped, finding herself now flush against his lap. John rolled them onto her back, his hands tugging at her shirt and her pants. She wiggled beneath him, trying to get to an angle to help, but her movement only added to the pleasurable friction of their bodies and made him growl with frustration.

He finally sat back on his knees and frowned. "I hope you brought back some of those sundresses."

Elizabeth laughed, though she understood his frustration. He could undress her in ten seconds flat when she wore dresses. Another yawn rocked his body and she laughed again. He was exhausted. Otherwise, she could have been dressed for a snowstorm and he would have already industriously shed each article of clothing standing between them.

"Get down here old man. It's late and you're exhausted. We can sleep and get back to the good stuff later."

He crashed down beside her and rolled onto his side. His face tucked into her neck.

"I can't believe you just called me an old man." He muttered. His mouth trailed up toward her ear, his lips were hot on her skin, ravaging her neck as he moved higher.

His hands skimmed against her rib cage and she squealed. "Stop tickling me."

"Did you really offer to just snuggle when I was trying to undress you?" His mouth hit the sensitive spot just below her ear at the same time his fingers teased back along her ribs. She jerked and her knee popped up into his stomach.

John groaned and rolled onto his back.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth cringed and gingerly reached out to his stomach. "I'm sorry, but you know it's dangerous to tickle me."

"I'd pictured this all going very differently. Give me back the ring. I'll try again tomorrow."

Elizabeth laughed and tilted her head towards him. "No way. It's mine. For better or worse, remember?"

"No, I don't remember. I'm pretty sure we haven't gotten to that part yet." John's face was petulant. He halfheartedly reached for her hand. "Give me."

"Stop it." Elizabeth swatted him away. She yawned widely and her jaw popped in response.

John laughed. "See, I told you. We're not doing this right. Give me the ring."

"Hush. Even better, go to sleep. You're clearly useless to me right now."

John grunted. "You're going to pay for that remark later."

Elizabeth shifted closer to him.

"You need to get out of those clothes, you'll never get to sleep with all that on."

"I'm perfectly comfortable, John, yoga pants are considered loungewear for a reason. You just want to watch me undress."

John shrugged lazily in confirmation.

"What about you? You haven't even taken off your shoes."

"Then you can undress me too."

"Nice try." Elizabeth rolled away and eased out of bed. "I'm going to the bathroom. See if you can't lose some closes while I'm gone."

She wasn't gone long, but when she returned he'd managed to free himself of most of his clothes. He'd also managed to succumb to sleep. She took off her yoga pants and slipped under the sheet beside him. She propped on an elbow and turned towards him. Her hand fell on his chest, her fingers tracing small circles on his skin. The morning light cut through a crack in the curtain, the light glinting against the golden band on her finger. Elizabeth felt a profound sense of contentment. She could hardly believe this was real.

"Not having second thoughts already, are you?" John's eyes had flickered open and he sleepily reached for her, his hand gently cupping her chin.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "No, but I halfway wonder if you were just drunk from exhaustion and are going to wake up tomorrow and run away."

"It is tomorrow and I'm too tired to run. C'mere."

She laid down, still on her side, and her shoulder tucked tightly just beneath his. She settled her head into the crook of his neck and stretched her free arm across his chest.

"Mmm." His fingers had found her bare leg. His left hand moved higher and a low grumble rolled through his chest as his fingers splayed onto her backside. The tiny scrap of lace against her skin was both less and more than he'd been expecting. "You'll pay for that later, too."

She loved teasing John, loved that she could evoke that kind of response from him. "In my defense, you told me to get more comfortable."

Without releasing her rear, his right hand reached over and clamped onto her leg just behind her knee. He pulled her bent leg across his abdomen, his hold locking her completely in place plastered against him.

"That's better." His voice rasped even more gravelly than normal and she knew sleep would soon overtake him again. "Don't let go."

Never, Elizabeth thought. But John underestimated his tactile nature, even when he slept. Once he locked onto her, she couldn't get away if she tried. Lucky for her, she was usually happy right where she was. John squeezed her leg and his breathing grew shallow.

Elizabeth's thumb trailed along the ring on her finger. She'd said yes without even pausing to worry about rules, not thinking of the SGC or IOA. She had changed. She could still hardly believe the turn her life had taken in the past six months. The past few years, actually. She'd found love someplace it wasn't supposed to be, somewhere she never would have dreamed possible. Her perspective had truly changed and instead of dwelling on archaic rules, once again, she found herself only considering the possibilities. Warmth from his body seeped into her own and she felt herself drifting off into sleep along with him, wondering what dreams were yet to come.

~The end

For now at least. My plot bunnies have moved on. I have the first draft of a new story _,_ _Everlong_ , almost finished and it is already twice the size of this one and I hope to post the first chapter within the week. It is another John/Elizabeth fic, call it a rut or obsession, I won't object to either tag. I have a playlist for the story (search YouTube Zandra's Ashes) if you'd be interesting in hearing the music I've been listening to as I write. If any of you are making fanvids for my favorite couple, I've got two words: Christmas wishlist. ;)

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Special thanks to all who took the time to leave reviews. I find the comments a helpful guide to know what's working (or tanking, lol). See you out there…


End file.
